fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura No Ken (Spirit)
Summary The spirit that accompanies Stryder and the blade, Sakura no Ken. She carries parts of Stryder's traits. Background Sakura no Ken was formerly a spirit within a sealed sword. The former Sakura no Ken was a wooden training sword that was given for Stryder to fully unlock and connect with spiritually through his training and development with the spirit. Slowly, the blade shredded of it's wooden form, revealing the true form that it carried and slowly, the spirit was given freedom to manifest. Thus, Sakura no Ken's spirit was set free. She now ventures with Stryder to assist wherever she may be able to. Personality At first, Sakura no Ken was rather rebellious, often ignoring what Stryder commanded her to do while in battle and was scolded by him for it. The two shared a relationship that was unstable. Reserved, rebellious and impatient, the immaturity of Sakura no Ken marked a platform for Stryder to revise. Slowly, Sakura no Ken developed newer traits that would substitute the others when her relationship with Stryder grew closer through their encounters. Co-operative, extremely loyal and honest, Sakura no Ken is considered as Stryder's closest friend, from beginning to end. It is said that she manifested to simply share an oath with the rest of the Celestial Trinity, where Sakura no Ken is considered the youngest sister. She has also grown an unnatural submission to Stryder. Power and Stats Tier: 3-A ''' '''Name: Sakura no Ken | Sakura (Only Stryder calls her by this.) Gender: Female Origin: Total Armageddon Classification: Spirit Attack Potency: Universe level (Cherry blossoms are able to collapse on their energy and create another big bang. Her aura at this point can destroy all matter within the universe and then some.) Speed: Massively FTL (Able to withstand against Zel.) Lifting Strength: Class Y '(Physically) | Likely higher with cherry blossoms. 'Striking Strength: Class XJ (Physically) | Universal (With cherry blossoms.) Durability: Universe level (Able to survive the cherry blossoms collapsing on themselves.) Stamina: Limitless. (Has shown no form of tiring.) Range:'''Universal. '''Standard Equipment:|The Sakura no Ken. (Can duel wield.) Intelligence: Extremely Intelligent. (She was able to outsmart even Athena, who is nigh-omniscient in her studies.) Weaknesses: Stryder Powers and Abilities - Master Martial Artist - Master at 'Heavenly', 'Hellish', 'Earthly', 'Spiritual' and 'Combined' arts. - Spatial Manipulation - Telekinesis - Elemental Manipulation via Celestial Trigram - Chi Manipulation - Solar'/'''Stellar Manipulation - Spiritual Force Manipulation - Aura Manipulation - Gravity Manipulation - Electromagnetism Manipulation - EM Spectrum Manipulation - Space-Time Manipulation, - Thermal Manipulation - Matter State Manipulation - Mental Manipulation - Ionic'/'Plasma Manipulation - Astral Manipulation - Force-Field Manipulation. - Immune to psychic attacks. '''Celestial Essence:' Created by the Seven Omnipotence (The ones who spawned before all of existence and the ones responsible for the creation of the Universe, along with the Omniverse and it's connections to each other.) this essence is both Order and Chaos, yet, depicted at different variations depending on the circumstance. It wields the ability to stop disintegration or anything concerning destruction and it can also help regenerate or restore anything concerning creation. The Celestial Essence can also destroy and negate against anything following the logic of Order. It flows throughout the deities of the 'Armageddon' series, along with the Celestial Trinity, Leon, Stryder and Dartania. Celestial Essence also follows the rules of a Conceptual Attack. A user of this ability can launch an attack which can directly affect very high level concepts, such as time, space, or the natural order. The attack doesn't damage the opponent with physical interference, but through conceptual interference, by changing or actualizing the meaning of something. For example, a weapon which could kill an immortal being by forcing the concept of 'mortality' into their existence, or the ability to kill anything that lives by actualizing the concept of 'death' within its existence. The effectiveness and nature of the attack depends strongly on the concept(s) used, making it possible to achieve almost any desired effect. However, the concept and effect is generally predefined on a per-weapon basis. How the Celestial Essence uses this conceptual attack is through the ideal of whatever it faces. If it, for example, faces a similar essence that disintegrates everything it touches, whenever Celestial Essence meets with this material, it will reverse that concept, potentially converting it to restore whatever it touched and convert it to Celestial Essence as well. How the two do not neutralize each other is that the essence is split in a type of 'Balance', set between two boundaries. If that boundary is cut, the essence itself becomes 'Resplendent Silver'. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Key : Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Fire Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:LeonRaiden's Pages